Against the World
by 18204
Summary: This rivalry simply wasn't meant to turn into hot-blooded lust.


**AN- You want more smut? I don't care if you do or not, because here it is.**

 **I had this buried away in my Documents folder for a considerable amount of time, and I stumbled across it upon trolling for gems that I could share with the world. Why not, I figured. I only recently started posting things of this caliber on this site, so this piece will definitely help to expand the portfolio of sorts that I've only been adding mediocre material to.**

 ***implying that this story is actually good***

 **lolnope**

 **I don't really need to say this but I will: this contains material that could be considered "NSFW", hence the "M" rating. Don't read this if you're offended by gay hedgehogs humping each other. On a similar note, don't read this if you're easily offended at all. I'm posting this story as a gift to the part of the fandom that wants nothing more than to read about Sonic and Shadow getting each other off. That being said, please, please, PLEASE don't take this story seriously. This is nothing more than a steamy read with no substance at all. If that bothers you, turn back now and try to lighten up a bit.**

 **If you just want me to stop rambling and get on with the PWP, I'll humor you.**

"Against the World"

He braces himself against the fine granite counter, bending backwards in a futile attempt to shy away from his captor. Ungloved ebony fingers slide beneath his chin, stroking the soft blue fur of his face while a white-fanged grin appears above him. The shining of his teeth provides a sharp contrast to the darkness of the kitchen around them, startling the trapped blue hedgehog and drawing a gasp from somewhere deep in his throat. A dark chuckle from the other causes his quills to prickle and his ears to twitch, just as a pair of warm tan velvet lips presses to his neck. The blue one tilts back his head and exposes more of his neck to his seducer. His heart pounds insistently as a confusing blend of thoughts swirls through his mind.

This, the situation that he is in right now, should never have occurred. By all means, none of this should have ever happened. They should never have been placed in that room together on that first night, and those strange new feelings shouldn't have risen from the bottom of his heart. This rivalry simply wasn't meant to turn into hot-blooded lust.

Twenty years ago, he'd never pictured himself in a position such as this, straddled by his dark and menacing counterpart with his back pressed up against the side of the counter of his own kitchen. He'd always pictured his life as a solitary one, his only master the wind, his only obligation the unexplored terrain ahead. Never had he dreamed of chasing after this – _shadow_ of himself. Regardless of his previous expectations, here he is now, cornered by said shadow and eagerly awaiting whatever is to come next.

A growl rumbles from behind the other's lips seconds before he feels the flicker of his tongue against the side of his throat, followed by those pure white daggers that ghost over his vulnerable skin.

"A-ah!"

He tosses back his head in a sudden, jerking motion, and the top of his blue-quilled head makes contact with the cabinet behind him. His tormentor only chuckles once again as he brushes his fangs against the sweet, sensitive flesh, sinking them in for a brief second. In order to tease him just as he desires, he pulls back, carefully lapping his tongue over a blue collarbone, savoring the taste of his sweat-dampened fur.

" _Oh my gosh._ "

Azure hips instinctively thrust upwards, grinding against identical black ones as a half-moan, half-shudder tumbles from behind peach-tinted lips. The darker hedgehog trembles with desire, nestling his face in the crook of his lover's neck.

It's not that he doesn't know the difference between right and wrong, because he does. He knows that this is wrong, and that it is sick and twisted and downright perverse, but he can't help the way he feels about him. This has been going on for far too long, and he has indulged himself to the point that he is addicted. He just can't stay away from him any longer. He has to keep coming back for more, has to keep drinking from the forbidden fountain that is his opposite. By now, it won't do either of them any good to end this, and they both know it. They can't live without the other's touch, their warmth, their kiss. This has evolved into a mutual addiction, and a potentially deadly one at that.

He doesn't care about any of that. He doesn't care if he loses his job and his credibility as a result of this twisted affair. He doesn't care if his world is to come crashing down, if his life as he knows it comes to a screeching halt. Already he has lost so much. He has nothing left to lose – nothing except for this blue hedgehog pinned before him – and he'll be damned if anything is ever going to take him away from him.

He will never let go of him.

His hands migrate from the back of his younger rival's neck to his muscular sides, where he runs his long fingers through the warm fur, nearly shivering at the familiar feel. The blue one gasps and squeezes his eyes closed, uselessly fighting the familiar heat in his chest. He grits his teeth behind his closed lips as those hands move down to his inner thighs, where one hand seizes his right leg and wraps it around an ebony waist. The darker one leans in closer, grinding up against his young lover, making sure to be tantalizingly slow in his movements.

" _Oh, yeah._ " Ungloved peach hands rest on charcoal hips, pushing the darker one forward, grinding their lower regions together harder and faster. "Ooh, that's it."

The dark one nibbles at the damp fur located just above his shoulder, driving his captive absolutely wild.

"Mmm... yeah."

The blue one rocks his hips into the other's, moaning quietly whenever their intimate areas touch. The other, not being able to take any more of this teasing, backs the other fully onto the counter, so that he is lying there, bent over backwards, his body arching into his rival's as their grinding motions increase in speed and frequency. Occasional grunts from the other only arouse the blue one further, prompting him to moan louder and louder. He knows that he's beginning to give in. It won't be long now, he can already tell. He needs just a few more minutes, and then...

It comes to an end, quite abruptly. Confused and disappointed, he opens his eyes, meeting the glimmering ruby portals of his lover, which are filled to the brim with lust. They are hungry, begging for him, _wanting him_ in every way possible. His legs quiver at the recognition of Shadow's desire as if it's the first time he's seen him this way.

"On the table," the black one growls, never breaking eye contact with his captive for a second.

His jaw nearly drops at the notion, but his surprise is quickly overtaken by his immense desire for the other. His heart races as he considers the possibility of another person, possibly a friend of his, finding them in such a compromising position. What would they say? What would they _think_?

"Don't even go there," his lover whispers, tilting up his chin and planting several rough kisses along the side of his face. "It's only you and me here. You don't need to be afraid."

Emerald eyes focus on the cracked white tile of the floor, the mind behind those eyes still wondering what others would think about – _them_. Would people accept it? Would he still be as adored and loved if everyone knew that he and Shadow were _involved_?

His former rival chuckles, reading him for the second time. "Relax, Sonic. You've got me here for now, and that's all that matters."

The blue one's train of thought runs off of the tracks the second that his lips are captured in a searingly passionate kiss. He hooks his arms around a dark neck, melting into their kiss, and shivering when the curious tip of a slick tongue finds its way into his mouth. He collapses against his lover, his insanely powerful legs failing him at last, and in mere moments he finds himself lifted from the ground and placed on the table gently, where he is straddled and kissed once again. The ebony hand of his lover, his captor, rests itself upon his backside, pulling him in close enough to ensure that their bodies are firmly pressed against one another. Once again, their intimate regions rub up against each other, eliciting moans from the both of them. The blue closes his eyes in bliss and pure pleasure as warm, familiar hands caress his body over and over and over, bringing him closer and closer to his desired place. He can feel himself lifting off of the table, into his lover, becoming him...

At long last, it hits him. The blue one can't help but to scream as waves of intense pleasure and euphoria crash on top of him, carrying him away into a mist of desire and ecstasy. He senses the other reaching his peak as well, feels his body stiffen and then tremble as the incredible feeling rolls through the both of them, drenching their bodies in hot, milky liquid. In only a matter of seconds, their shared climax ends, and the two hedgehogs collapse on the table beside one another. Ebony arms encircle a quaking azure figure, and the darker nuzzles his lover's head, burying his nose in plush sapphire quills. Together, they lay gazing at the opposite hedgehog, in a daze from the tiring experience that they have just shared. They remain in the same position for what seems like hours, until the blue one yawns and stretches his arms over his head.

"Bed?" he suggests, sleep marking his voice as he rises to his feet.

His ebony companion rises with him. "Yes... after I shower, that is."

"Oh.." A blush colors peach cheeks. "Yeah. That. Well, uh..." He lowers his lashes seductively as he runs his hand along the surface of the kitchen table, ensuring its cleanliness. "Want company?"

Garnet eyes sparkle invitingly as the ebony turns away. "If you can catch me."

"Why, you –!" Bare blue feet skid on the tile of the kitchen floor as he pursues his former rival, nearly tripping over the stairs on his way up. As he chases his prize, a single thought pops into his head.

" _It doesn't matter what everyone else's opinions are. All that matters is that I've got him."_

A wide grin illuminates his face, just as he seizes his lover by his arm, catching him off guard.

"Caught ya."

The other turns around to face him, a rare, genuine smile spreading across his tan muzzle. "Damn right you did."

Strong charcoal arms lift him off the ground and carry him into the bathroom, as a dark foot streaked with a single red stripe kicks the door shut. Tan lips unite with peach as the two hedgehogs step under the jets of water together, forever one, against the world.

~End~

 **AN^2. That's all, folks. Before you go screaming that my technique is nonexistent and that my voice is inconsistent, please keep in mind that I wrote this thing three and a half years ago, when I was 17. F** **or that I am sorry** **.**

 **Still, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
